Quirk
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Para Hero berhasil menyelamatkan Bakugou dari tangan Tomura, sebagai gantinya Mic dan Aizawa terperangkap di dalam sebuah bangunan berisikan bom.


_UA Academy_ , sekolah bagi para hero yang diajar oleh para _pro_. Setiap murid dengan kemampuan menguasai _Quirk_ yang cukup akan disaring dan kemudian dibimbing untuk menjadi seorang pro yang bekerja untuk pemerintahan. Sudah tentu jika di tempat ini, banyak Villain kelas atas yang memburu bibit-bibit bagus untuk mewarisi ambisi mereka atau hanya sekedar membunuh.

Itu ingatan pertama yang terekam di kepala Aizawa, seorang pro dengan julukan _Eraser Head._ Ingatan yang muncul setelahnya yaitu ia yang sedang berusaha melindungi murid-muridnya dari serangan _Villain_. Dan yang terakhir adalah ia ingat ketika bala bantuan dari teman sesama _pro hero_ datang. Bakugou berhasil mereka selamatkan dari tangan Tomura. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan membawanya pergi.

Seharusnya saat ia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah cahaya putih menyilaukan, dan bau khas rumah sakit yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakitnya.

Bukan.

Bukan tempat gelap yang menyeramkan ini yang harusnya berada dalam jangkauan pandangan Aizawa.

Ya tuhan, mengapa penderitaannya belum berakhir?.

 **.**

 _ **Quirk**_

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-sensei**

 **Warning's; OOC, Typo's, dll.**

.

Nafas Aizawa terputus-putus. Sudah lewat beberapa menit sejak ia terbangun. Pandangan Aizawa masih berbayang dan tidak fokus, mungkin karena luka yang terlalu sakit dan darah yang mulai mengalir kembali, masuk ke dalam matanya dan membuat mata Aizawa makin perih. Tangan Aizawa diikat keras hingga ikatan dengan tali yang kasar itu membuat kulitnya lecet. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Bajunya basah akan darah bercampur keringat. Sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini ya?.

Saat Aizawa sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seseorang di depannya berada dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih mengenaskan. Sesaat, Aizawa tidak merasakan luka-lukanya lagi. Ia bahkan lupa untuk bernafas.

" _Shou... ta..."_ suara lirih yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Rambut itu, kulit itu. Kacamata yang entah kenapa sudah berada di lantai. Bau amis memenuhi ruangan yang pengap, semakin memukul mundur mental Aizawa. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Hatinya terasa sesak ketika orang itu berusaha melihat ke arahnya. Pupil mata mereka bertemu.

" Hizashi..."

Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam. Ke dua kaki Hizashi patah membengkok hingga temannya tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Mulut temannya berlumurkan darah segar yang terus mengalir hingga genangannya sampai terasa di kaki Aizawa. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu, tetapi yang Aizawa dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit dan perih dari setiap inchi di tubuhnya. Akhirnya Aizawa terdiam. ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang tersisa hanyalah menunggu pertolongan datang dan berharap kondisi mereka tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini.

" Apa kau masih bisa bertahan?" bisik Aizawa yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hizashi. Ia lalu mencoba mengenali ruangan di sekelilingnya dalam penerangan yang terbatas. Hanya ada satu pintu yang sepertinya bisa ia dobrak dengan mudah jika saja daging di tangannya tidak menggantung dengan bebas tanpa kulit yang melapisinya. Tiba-tiba, Hizashi membisikkan sesuatu.

" _... Mereka memasang bom.."_

Aizawa mengernyitkan dahinya kembali. Sial. Kabar baiknya, mereka tidak akan di bunuh. Kabar buruknya, mereka harus mencari jalan keluar sebelum tubuh mereka gosong dan tidak bisa di kremasi lagi. Dilihat dari keadaan, Aizawa mengerti kalau mereka hampir mustahil untuk bisa lepas. Lukanya terasa semakin memarah, Hizashi tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Dari tadi ia bisa mendengar nafas Hizashi yang beradu dengan nafasnya sendiri. Antara Hizashi ataupun dengannya, mereka berdua sudah berada di ambang batas.

Seandainya mereka tidak berada di posisi seperti ini...

Menahan rasa sakitnya, Aizawa menggigit bibir keras. Satu-satunya suara yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah suara tulangnya yang bergemeretak, seakan makin hancur setiap kali Aizawa menarik tangannya. Darah menetes dari pergelangannya. Ia mengingat teknik yang pernah ia pelajari dahulu, salah satunya adalah mematahkan kursi yang ia duduki. Tetapi jika ia menjatuhkan dirinya, kedua tangannya akan...

Ia tidak menyadari wajah pucat Hizashi yang menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

BRAAAK!

KRAAAAK!

" AAAARGH!... Khhh..." bunyi patahan tulang yang semakin hancur berdenging di kuping Aizawa. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahannya. Beberapa serpihan putih jatuh dan tertinggal di lantai yang sudah basah dengan darah mereka berdua.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hizashi.

" Hizashi... Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berusaha membawa kita keluar dari tempat i-"

Deg!

Sesuatu seperti kulit terlihat menggantung di atas Hizashi. Mulut temannya semakin berdarah dan sekarang membatukkan darah, atau memuntahkannya. Ketakutan, Aizawa berusaha menspekulasikan gambaran di depannya.

" Jangan-jangan... Itu..."

Bibir Hizashi seakan membentuk sebuah kata, tetapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aizawa menghilangkan _Quirk_ seseorang secara permanent.

Dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah

 _Quirk itu milik Hizashi._

Aizawa melebarkan matanya. Ia terlalu shock sampai tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan dalam diam. Mukanya sangat pucat saat ia memperhatikan benda seperti kulit itu dari dekat. Ya, itu adalah pita suara Hizashi dengan kawat yang menggantungnya. Kawat itu tersambung ke kursi yang ia duduki. Ah, begitukah cara kerjanya?.

Gemetaran, Aizawa menarik ke dua tangannya kuat dan melepaskan diri. Ia lalu menatap Hizashi dalam.

Hizashi terlihat sangat kesakitan, tetapi ia hanya memegangi lehernya dalam diam.

" Hizashi... Aku..."

Aizawa menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat dengan bom yang dipasang di dalam bangunan ini. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Aizawa mendobrak pintu. Dan kejutan lain yang ia dapatkan adalah dua buah panah yang tertembak tepat ke arah matanya. Sepertinya pelatuk yang ada di pistol panah itu terhubung ke pintu, dan ketika seseorang menarik atau mendorong pintu itu, pistolnya akan bekerja.

JRAAAASH!

Bruuugh!

Tubuh Aizawa berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menghindar, tetapi ke dua panah itu tetap menancap pada bola mata Aizawa dalam. Hizashi seakan berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hizashi merangkak dan mengangkat kepala Aizawa yang mengalirkan lebih banyak darah segar. Pandangannya segera menggelap, dan ia hanya bisa merasakan tangan Hizashi yang dingin.

Sesaat kemudian, kesadarannya hilang.

Menyedihkan.

Padahal ia yang sangat mencemaskan tentang keadaan Hizashi sejak awal.

.

.

.

Aizawa tidak mengerti apakah ia terbangun pagi, siang, sore atau malam. Tetapi sepertinya para hero berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dan membawa mereka pulang, kalau bukan berkat Hizashi sendiri yang membawa mereka kabur. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa suara seperti Nedzu dan All Might, atau _Recovery Girl_ yang silih berganti dari kupingnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara Hizashi.

Aizawa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada teman baiknya yang satu itu. Ia mengerti bahwa tidak mungkin ada cara untuk membawa suara dan _Quirk_ itu kembali. Ditambah, mereka sudah pasti akan kehilangan pekerjaan di sekolah ini. Seandainya hanya ia yang menerima semua luka itu, Aizawa yang tidak pernah mengasah mulutnya jadi tidak perlu memikirkan kata apa yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan nanti.

Tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus membiarkan Hizashi tahu betapa menyesalnya ia, walaupun Hizashi tidak akan memaafkannya. Dan tampang seperti apa yang ia harus pasang?. Mata Aizawa tidak akan pernah melihat sinar kembali, dan hanya dengan fakta itu ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan apakah ia tahu ekspresi Hizashi saat ini. Hanya saja, saat ini,

Wajah kecewa Hizashi sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, telapak tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

' _Kau sudah bangun?'_

Jantung Aizawa berhenti berdetak. ia merasa sangat mengenali orang yang sepertinya duduk di sampingnya dengan jelas, sejelas saat matanya belum buta secara _permanent_. Ia menoleh.

" _Mic?!"_

Dan Aizawa sekarang mendengar tawa lebar khas milik Hizashi. Senyata seperti saat ia belum mencabut pita suara temannya.

' _Aku terus menungguimu. Kau tidur terlalu lama,'_ lanjut Hizashi.

Kenapa?. Padahal Hizashi hanya menulis di tangannya. Kenapa kupingnya seakan sakit mendengar teriakan Hizashi yang sudah tidak ada?.

" _Mic,_ aku..."

Aizawa terdiam cukup lama. Seandainya Aizawa bisa melihat, Ia akan tahu kalau Hizashi memandang ke dua matanya yang tertutup dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

' _Shouta, kau tahu? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku merasa jauh lebih tenang,'_

Shouta menoleh ke arah Hizashi yang masih menuliskan beberapa character huruf di telapak tangan Aizawa.

' _Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti pendengaranmu lagi,'_

Aizawa tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil, senyum yang ia tidak akan oernah bisa lihat sendiri dan itu membuat Hizashi sedikit kaget.

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyesal," balas Aizawa.

" Karena aku tidak akan bisa menghapus _Quirk_ mu lagi."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
